In fire fighting operations where fire hydrants are not accessible, it is necessary to suction or draft water from a water source, such as a pond. Suction hoses are utilized for this purpose and are often corrugated, flexible, and provided in multiple sections. Couplings are attached to either end of the suction hose sections and are utilized to couple multiple sections of the hose together. Suction hose sections are stored on a fire truck and are often positioned along the top, outer edges of the fire truck in hose beds, where they are typically visible from the exterior of the truck. As a result, suction hoses are exposed to the elements and may degrade more quickly than if they were stored in an enclosure. Ultraviolet degradation is common. Suction hoses also tend to get dirty during use. Thus, operators often choose to purchase suction hoses based upon their color, and not necessarily their quality.
In use, a suction hose is connected to a pump on the fire truck at one end and positioned in a water source at the other end. Water is pumped from a water source through the suction hose to eventually reach the fire fighting hoses. Many suction hoses have a transparent portion so that the operator can confirm that water is being suctioned continually through the hose. The transparent portion can be positioned between the corrugations of the suction hose, or defined as a window in the ends of the hose.
Suction hoses are also utilized for industrial operations. Such operations include suction and low pressure transfer of water and light chemical solutions. One type of industrial usage is in landfill gas recovery operations.